


Candy

by cowboylikejean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Makeup, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Neck Kissing, POV Female Character, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylikejean/pseuds/cowboylikejean
Summary: The breakup between you and Hitch was infuriating. Even after a few days, anger still hadn't left your body, more so when you saw her already got another one in her arms. She thought it would be you that's most likely to crawl back to her, but she was wrong. After some times exchanging vexing texts, who would've thought the both of you ended up alone with a hidden burning desire inside.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this Hitch x Reader fanfic because I haven't been able to find one so far✌🏼😩 Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Never in your life you thought you would be so affected over a breakup before. This time was just different, everything came crashing down and it brought a fire inside you, anger and irritation. You felt like you could scream at anyone who dared to open their mouth to you. So, you decided to speedwalk to avoid some unwanted conversation, and it’s not like you had that many friends to begin with.

But she had.

God, she was everyone’s dream girl. Boys and girls always tried to find ways to get with her and you hated that she liked the attention. It was always an exhausting day with her when she couldn’t take anything seriously and would play around all the time. She would try to make things up by grabbing your face and kissed you out of the blue. Make up sex, she said. And you always fell for that trick of hers, resulting you resenting yourself for being so weak when it comes to her. 

After a few excruciating yet pleasurable months of relationship with her, you ended it as you felt like you couldn’t keep carry on the relationship if that was how it would go with her all the time. If she wouldn’t change then you would have to leave, you’ve made up your mind. Her reaction to you breaking up with her wasn’t even surprising, you already figured she would play it off and act unaffected by it. _‘Okay, I’ll be waiting for you to crawl back to me, sweetheart’_ , was the last thing she said before walking out of your door. 

This morning you put no effort in what you wore. Only a gray dress shirt down to your knees and a white cropped thin cardigan with ties on the front part. You walked inside to your first class where you already saw Hitch at her usual spot, sitting with a guy by her side, whispering things that made her laugh before she caught you. She studied you from bottom up and a smirk appeared on her face.

You hated how she somehow still had power over you just by the look on her face, and you couldn’t ignore the fact that she still somehow made you feel powerless and would occasionally made you feel like you were going to kneel before her, begging her to come back. 

Hitch spent no time to bring her eyes back to the black haired guy beside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and occasionally kissed his cheeck several time before completely eating his face as you made your way to your seat. 

_Keep your cool._ She did this on purpose, she must’ve wanted you to regret your decision for breaking up with her a few days ago. She tried to make you jealous and get a reaction out of you. But you could definitely control yourself if you can just ignore her. That’s easy, right?

As you finally dropped your ass on the seat, you pulled your dress shirt as it was lifted for a bit when you sat down. Crossing your legs, you took out your notebook before taking your phone out too when you felt it vibrating.

**Hitch**  
_**You look nice, today.**_

She really tested you. 

**You**  
_**You look like you already got a new toy there, huh? Poor guy going to get his heart broken in the future.**_

As much as you wanted to ignore her texts, you just couldn’t help your pettiness to come out. You really was feeling fiesty and heated from her actions earlier. How could she get over it so quickly and already got another one? But deep down, you bet it was just for playing around. It’s obvious that she wanted to make you jealous.

A sudden realization hit you when it’s actually her that wanted you back, hence why she kept acting all caught up in the new guy and ignorant while at the same time couldn’t stop her eyes from staring at you, and she even texted you first. You grinned at the thought. Maybe you could play along with her game. 

**Hitch**  
_**Whatever. You don’t know shit.**_

**You**  
_**Oh, I know you too well to know a lot of shit.**_

**Hitch**  
_**You’re such a pain in the ass.**_

**You**  
_**I thought that was you? I broke up with you remember?**_

**Hitch**  
_**I suddenly forgot. You even still have my number, dumbass.**_

**You**  
_**Why don’t you ask yourself, why do YOU still have my number?**_

You waited her reply for a minute or so. The temptation to look back at her was strong, but you decided not to do it, instead, you texted her again.

**You**  
_**Thanks for the compliment by the way. It’s a shame you don’t get to touch all of this anymore.**_

A smile crept to your face after you sent her the last text at the same time as the entrance of Professor Tybur into the class. It’s always exciting to be in his class. You would be lying if you say he was not attractive. He had soft stubble on his face, his long blonde hair fell perfectly on his shoulders that he sometimes tied it into a low ponytail. He always wore a really neat piece of suit that complemented his body perfectly. Despite him being in his late 40s, his charm did not fade away.

It was nice to get your head distracted from Hitch the whole time you paid attention to Professor Tybur, he asked you a few questions related to the subject he was talking about and went to ask another student in the class. 

Somehow today, his class felt short. Students immediately got up from their seat after Professor Tybur excused himself out of the class. In the midst of the crowd walking and chattering with each other, you took your time to clean up your table before getting up from your seat and following the flow of the crowd stepping out of the class.

The toilet seems like the perfect place for you to go right now. Not that you needed to pee or something, you just wanted to look at yourself in the mirror and do some touch ups on your makeup. 

You made my way to the nearest toilet, there were two girls washing their hands on the sink and another one just stepped out of the stall. When you reached the sink, the three of them finished at the same time and stepped out of the toilet, leaving you alone.

“Lucky me,” you said to yourself. You were not the type of person who’s very confident in doing your makeup in front of many people, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t do it at all. So, for them to walked out of the toilet and left you alone was the perfect moment. 

Suddenly, you heard the door was opened. You didn’t care that much until you heard the door locked. Your head immediately turned to the entrance with your hand holding a lipgloss. 

“You really think you can get away with that text?” Hitch showed up with her hands folded in front of her chest. Her straight chin-length hair was messy with one side stuck behind her ear.

“Did you stalk me or something?” You rolled your eyes, trying not to be affected by her presence. Turning your head back to the mirror, you applied the lipgloss to your lips slowly. When you realized that Hitch was staring, you glanced at her for a split second before involuntarily smirked seeing her reaction. 

_This is going quite well._

“Stop that shit.” Hitch walked up to you. Swiftly grabbing your right wrist, making the lipgloss on your hand fell on the floor.  
You were face to face, and too close for comfort. Hitch’s breath was heavy, she looked at you intensely, shifting between your eyes and lips a couple times before finally crashing her lips onto yours.

She kissed you eagerly while you were just frozen. Her hand was still holding your wrist while her other hand reached for the back of your neck, pulling you in even more to deepened the kiss. 

Hitch let out a grunt when you pulled away. Her eyes were filled with lust and her face flushed, she parted her lips, her chest was moving up and down intensely. This was a rare sight of her. She used to be the one who made you flushed and insane every time she touched your body, but now the tables have turned.

“Look who’s the one crawling back,” you said, tilting your head to the side. “I guess, you’re the one who regretted it, huh?” you whispered in her ear softly before biting her ear lobe gently. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” said Hitch in a demanding tone. 

In the end, you also gave in for her. She’s just too irresistable. Looking at her face just brought a fire in you and her chin-length hair looked appealing for you to grab. You looked down on her, you bet she must have been so wet down there already, and by just thinking about it already made you feel aroused in anticipation.

You immediately crashed your lips onto hers. 

Your hands found her waist and you quickly dugged your nails into her skin, gripping it tightly and pulled her in even closer. Hitch found her way to wrapped her arms around your shoulder, sticking her fingers in your hair. You pulled each other tightly until there’s no space between the both of you anymore. The kiss got hotter and sloppier after some times. Moans and heavy breaths filled the air, making the atmosphere even heated than it was before. 

When your hand reached down on her skirt between her thighs, she parted her lips and threw her head back in pleasure. You took the chance to bit her neck and left a red mark right under her jaw. 

“Oh, fuck,” she cursed.

Hearing her cursed made you rubbed your thighs together and moaned low. You lifted her skirt and found your way to her panties. As expected, she was already wet. Your fingers pressed on her clit from outside of her panties, slowly rubbing it, making lazy circles that seemed to drive her crazy.

“Holy shit, ah!” she moaned. Hitch bit her lip while her fingers grabbed your hair and the other gripped your hand that was doing her down there on her drenched core. As you felt the intensity on her pussy, you decided to stop and pushed her to the sink, lifting her up so she sat there. 

“I’m glad to know that you want me this bad.” You spread her legs open so you could stand between them. Your fingertips caressed her thighs slowly, making her squirm in anticipation. Hitch arched her back with her hands on either side of her body to support her.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” she said. 

“You’re going to regret it if you say that one more time.” 

Hitch laid her back on the mirror, she was breathless but still managed to smirk in front of you. You frowned when she sat straight and moved closer to your face and whispered, “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Wasting no time, you pushed your face onto hers, automatically made her back lay on the mirror again. This time you grabbed her face and she pulled your hair, making you gasped in surprise. 

_She really tests me. Fine, I’d make her beg._

As Hitch sat on the sink, you moved away from her to kneel down. You pulled her panties down to take it off of her and quickly putting her legs over your shoulders after. Your hands wrapped around her thighs, holding it open to give your mouth more access to her drenched core.

“Holy shit,” she moaned. _“Please.”_

You grinned in satisfaction when you heard her beg as you licked her pussy, sucking off the juices and swirling your tongue on her clit. It made her go crazy and it felt nice to finally see her so impuissant under your touch. A rare sight that not everyone could see form Hitch Dreyse. And it brought you some kind of pride that you were the only one who could make her act this way. 

Her heels pressed on your back, giving you a sign that she tensed up as her pussy twitched in response to your action. You didn’t stop for once eating her out. She got you mesmerized and lost you were unable to stop, all the more when she was a wreck and a moaning mess under your touch. 

_She tastes like candy._

“Fuck, don’t fucking stop.”

“Are you gonna come, Hitch?”

“Mmhmm...”

“Will you like it if I put my fingers in you?”

“Please, just do it.” Hitch pleaded as she arched her back and moved her hands on the sink just to get a grip on something.

You put two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out slowly before you went faster while your mouth sucking on her clit. Hitch screamed, not caring if anyone could hear her or not. 

“Fuck!” You're not going to ignore the fact that Hitch’s scream actually affected you too. You felt soaking wet down there as you kneeled in front of her, you pressed your thighs together and moaned while flicking your tongue on her clit.

“I’m...coming,” Hitch said faintly. She took deep breaths and consecutive slight moans came out of her pretty mouth. Her body tensed up and she grabbed your hair intensely. 

_She’s coming._

After she unfolded the tension in her stomach and got her release, she flopped down on the sink. Legs twitching and slick juices dripping out of her. You wasted no time to suck it off and went straight to kiss her, letting her have a taste of herself.

“Mmhh...,” she moaned as you slid your tongue inside her mouth. You pulled her neck to get a deeper kiss. She’s always tasted so sweet, as if she smeared honey on her lips just for you to taste. And you couldn’t deny that you’ve missed it so much. Somehow you didn’t feel any regret of saying that.

“Does he touch you like I do?” You asked with your fingers tangled in her hair.

Hitch shook her head.

“Good, because I’m the only one who can touch you, is that right?” 

“I’m going to get you back later, y/n,” said Hitch with a smirk on her face with a sly tone in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so in love with Hitch you dont understand, I'm obsessed 😩🤲🏻 please I want to date her so bad but she ain't real😭


End file.
